Giant Card
Giant Cards are prizes given to the winner of Attack of the Giant Card!! tournaments, with the exception of Giant Card Blood Mefist, which is only available as a YCS Prize Card. Attack of the Giant Card!! tournament prize cards are approximatly a meter in height. There are also smaller Giant Cards that are available when you buy an entire box of a Booster Set boxes, they are much smaller in size than a regular giant card Attack of the Giant Card!! Prize Cards XXSaberEmmersbladeABPF-EN-GC.jpg | XX-Saber Emmersblade Absolute Powerforce Preview: XX-Saber Emmersblade SuperNimbleMegaHamsterABPF-EN-GC.jpg | Super-Nimble Mega Hamster Absolute Powerforce Preview: Super-Nimble Mega Hamster CoreTransportUnitABPF-EN-GC.jpg | Core Transport Unit Absolute Powerforce Preview: Core Transport Unit GravekeepersPriestessABPF-EN-GC.jpg | Gravekeeper's Priestess Absolute Powerforce Preview: Gravekeeper’s Priestess BlackwingSilverwindtheAscendantSOVR-EN-GC.jpg | Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! & other updates GuardianEatosSOVR-EN-GC.jpg | Guardian Eatos Brionac,DragonoftheIceBarrierHA01-EN-GC.jpg | Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier BlackwingArmorMasterCRMS-SP-GC.jpg | Blackwing Armor Master More News from WCQ – Central America InfernityArchfiendWC09-EN-GC.jpg | Infernity Archfiend More News from Mexico XXSaberHyunleiABPF-EN-GC.jpg | XX-Saber Hyunlei Side Events Galore! StarlightRoadDPCT-EN-GC.jpg | Starlight Road ArchlordKristyaSOVR-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Archlord Kristya BattleFaderABPF-EN-GC.jpg | Battle Fader FormulaSynchronSTBL-EN-GC.jpg | Formula Synchron Today’s Public Events are getting started ScrapDragonDREV-SP-GC.jpg | Scrap Dragon Pictures from Mexico City – Attack of the Giant Card!! PotofDualityDREV-SP-GC-UE.jpg | Pot of Duality Trishula,DragonoftheIceBarrierHA04-EN-GC.jpg | Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier First ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Awarded in Anaheim LegendarySixSamuraiShiEnSTOR-EN-GC.jpg | Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD 2!! KarakuriSteelShogunmdl00XBureidoSTOR-EN-GC.jpg | Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" Alberto Gonzalez wins second ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! TGHalberdCannonEXVC-EN-GC.jpg | T.G. Halberd Cannon Giant “T.G. Halberd Cannon” joins European Champion NaturiaPineappleDREV-EN-GC.jpg | Naturia Pineapple http://tcg.konami-europe.net/coverage/3321/last-giant-card-of-this-ycs-is-gone/ FabledValkyrusHA02-EN-GC.jpg | Fabled Valkyrus “Attack of the Giant Card!!”: “Naturia Beast” now in Pforzheim DrillWarriorDREV-EN-GC.jpg | Drill Warrior NaturiaBeastHA02-EN-GC.jpg | Naturia Beast BloodMefistYCSW-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Blood MefistNew YCS Prize Card! PotofDualityDREV-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Pot of DualityGiant “Pot of Duality” joins his normal-sized brothers in France ScrapDragonDREV-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Scrap DragonPublic Events and Dragon Duel at the YCS Milan DoomcaliberKnightGLD4-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Doomcaliber KnightOverview of today’s Public Events, including the second Giant Card winner Odin,FatheroftheAesirSTOR-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Odin, Father of the AesirA closer look at the Public Events! Dewloren,TigerKingoftheIceBarrierHA02-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier FiveHeadedDragonGLD4-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Five-Headed DragonMore Public Events results: Giant Cards and YCS Trial MasterHyperionSDLS-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Master Hyperion ChaosSorcererGLD4-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Chaos SorcererItaly will soon have a giant Chaos Sorcerer Number39UtopiaYS11-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Number 39: UtopiaFirst giant card winner in the Public Events: Utopia will travel to Greece TGHyperLibrarianWQ11-EN-GC-LE.jpg | T.G. Hyper LibrarianPublic Events winners – photo gallery!! JunkDestroyer5DS3-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Junk DestroyerYCS Chicago Attack Of The Giant Card InfernityLauncherTSHD-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Infernity Launcher XXSaberDarksoulTSHD-EN-CG-UE.jpg | XX-Saber Darksoul CyberSteinSJC-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Cyber-SteinAttack of the GIANT Cards at Shonen Jump New Jersey!! DesVolstgalphSJC-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Des Volstgalph ShrinkSJC-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Shrink CrushCardVirusSJCS-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Crush Card Virus GoldSarcophagusSJCS-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Gold Sarcophagus DoomcaliberKnightSJCS-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Doomcaliber Knight DarkEndDragonSJCS-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Dark End Dragon TourGuideFromtheUnderworldEXVC-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Tour Guide From the UnderworldPublic Events Winners! ScrapDragon-DREV-SP-GC-UE.jpg | Scrap DragonPublic Events and Dragon Duel at the YCS Milan RescueRabbit-PHSW-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Rescue RabbitWe have an Attack of the Giant Card Winner! ObelisktheTormentor-LC02-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Obelisk the TormentorA look at the action from Round 8. BlackLusterSoldierEnvoyoftheBeginning-IOC-NA-GC-UE.jpg | Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the BeginningATTACK OF THE GIANT TOUR GUIDE! Box Set Semi-Giant Cards Number17LeviathanDragonGENF-DE-GC-UE.png | Number 17: Leviathan Dragon NumberC39UtopiaRay-ORCS-FR-GC-UE.jpg | Number C39: Utopia Ray References